


Blow job sexting stuff

by miA_bunny_ie



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Horny, Hot, M/M, Sex, Sexting tips, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miA_bunny_ie/pseuds/miA_bunny_ie
Summary: Just some random bits I wrote, thought it could be pretty useful for some individuals 😅.Please leave feedback 😝
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Pushing u down onto the bed I’d climb on top of you straddling ur hips  
Kissing ur lips,running my hands under your shirt and my nails scratching ur back  
Kissing my way down to ur neck nipping at your earlobe whilst I start pulling your shirt over your head

Once your shirt comes off I’ll push you down fully on to the bed I’ll continue to make my way from ur neck to your chest nipping and kissing my way down

My hands playing with your dick, licking my way up and down the shaft

Then I will stop and come up to kiss u, running my hands through ur hair,touching ur back, ur arms,ur chest. Biting ur bottom lip softly I will on tug ur hair forcing you back in to the bed

Going back down to ur dick whilst running my nails down your chest I’ll take ur cock into my mouth ,rolling your balls in my hands

Then stroking ur shaft I swirl my tongue from the base to the tip then taking u into my mouth and hollowing out my cheeks as I take u deeper

Gagging on ur cock I will lightly squeeze ur balls in one hand. The other lightly scratching down your thigh

U start to thrust ur hips in a messy rhythm but I place both hands on ur hips and hold you firmly to the bed. Slowing down my pace i lick up to the tip of ur dick, Precum covering my tongue. Then lightly running my teeth down the underside of ur cock, lightly sucking your balls, then working back up to take you whole into my mouth whilst wrapping my tongue around you and hollowing out my cheeks again.

Taking my time with your dick i feel you start resisting the pressure on hips,trying to thrust deeper into my mouth.i let go of u and you put ur hands on my head. Fucking my throat raw I moan loudly

I hold on to ur thighs to keep myself steady whilst you fuck my face,my nails digging into ur skin. Until I feel ur cum shooting straight down the back of my throat and I swallow as much as I can sucking as much as i can as hard as I can to draw every bit of ur orgasm out


	2. Dom/Sub sexting stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same thing again just a bit more subby

I want u to push me down to my knees and skull fuck me hard  
Then pulling me up to stand u kiss me starting from my lips then biting ur way down my neck, sucking dark bruises all over my tits.

Then choking me u push me back to the ground.then tying both my hands behind my back u turn me over and fuck me slowly from behind

Wrapping my hair in ur hand and using it to pull me back on to ur dick whilst I moan, arching my back

Going hard but slow. I start to scream ur name as I getting closer and then u pull me around by my hair till I’m facing ur cock shoving ur entire length into my mouth.thrusting down my throat

My hands still tied behind my back so I have no choice to rely on u to keep me balanced. U start to go harder and rougher. To the point I’m tearing up and going red in the face

When finally I can’t take anymore u shoot ur hot load straight down my throat giving me no other choice than to swallow every last bit of ur come. U stay buried In my throat till u start to go soft then let me go.  
collapsing to the floor I struggle to get my breath back whilst u work on untying my wrists

Rubbing the marks on my wrists I look up and smile at you as you lean in to kiss me softly.your arms wrap around my waist affectionately.

I reach out testing my arms on your chest as we kiss but then you stop. Your eyes gleaming you lay me down on my back. You reach down ur fingers teasing my dripping pussy as we kiss. Reflexively I run my nails up ur back as I scream your name. You instantly stop and grab both my wrists again. Pinning them together you tie them again.

working ur way down my body once more.biting hard over the red marks u made earlier. I’m begging you to slow down and u nip me harder every time I do until u just stop out of nowhere and leave the room.

U come back with the gag and tie it over my mouth.depsite my writhing u carry on working Ur way down my body till u get to my pussy.

Using ur tongue u lick ur way up and down teasing me with one finger.then u surprise me sucking hard on my clit and pushing 2 fingers deep inside of me landing directly on my gspot

I scream as much as I can with the gag on as u keep Changing ur pace and pressure till I’m close again. U shove ur hard cock inside me and fuck me hard making me come quickly.screaming ur name,you keep me on that level as u drill into me hard


End file.
